


Dean/Reader One-shots

by Dragoniz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Vampires, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniz/pseuds/Dragoniz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated Dean/reader one-shots. Some focus on comedy and others on drama.</p>
<p>Rated T for word usage, lots'a second-base touching, and insinuations/mentions of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vampires Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and his girlfriend, the reader, research vampires before a hunt.

Dean slapped another pile of books onto the table next to you with a grin. You were beginning to regret asking your boyfriend to help you brush up on certain lore, but at least he was enjoying himself.

"Another couple pages to flip through." He smiled and kissed your cheek, sitting and placing his arm around your shoulders.

You turned over a few to admire the covers that you'd always judged books by, "I feel like I'm studying."

He laughed lightly and opened one of them for you, "In a way you are. At least this studying can save your life some day."

The two of you scanned the pages for a good thirty minutes or so, admiring certain pictures and recognizing certain Latin words. The most you learned was probably the names of most major cities in Romania, but it was at least something. You let Dean explain more than you should've about the way they sound, smell, look, etc. when they hunt. At one point he was so immersed in his own teaching he'd almost forgotten you were there.

"...But the way they  _breathe_ when they think they've got you...It makes me want to stab them in the chest that much more."

Thinking he was finally done, you humored him with a bored nod and turned your attention back to one of the Romanian books. You guessed he was offended by your disregard because as soon as you avoided his gaze, he grabbed your jaw and forced your eyes to meet his again. He leaned in close now without speaking--so close that you could practically taste his breath--and waited for you to inhale deeply before continuing.

"You wanna know the worst part?" He whispered.

You swallowed involuntarily, nodding instead of answering.

"The worst part is the fangs. Instead of being the fairytale little--well, that," he nodded once toward one of the open books where a picture of a 'vampire' with two large canine teeth gleamed, "The fangs are a whole separate row of teeth." Dean leaned even closer, still without touching your lips, "Like sharks."

Without a second thought you grabbed his shirt and yanked him close so that his lips hit yours with a satisfying grunt. He kissed you nice and passionately for a moment, but couldn't help himself from smiling and ruining it.

He kissed the top of your head and pulled you in for a hug, chuckling, "I gotta admit, I was about to grope you in a public library."

You giggled, "Let's research more often."


	2. Duets With Bon Jovi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Dean can't agree on a radio station.

"(y/n), Baby wants to listen to Bon Jovi. End of conversation." Dean clicked on 'his' radio station and turned his attention back to the road, looking rather smug.

You squinted at him and hit the button for 'your' station again, " _Baby_ says Livin' On a Prayer is overrated. She prefers ACDC."

Dean scowled and turned it back to Bon Jovi, but instead of arguing again he drove with one hand, cranked up the volume covered the radio with the other, and sang a duet with Bon Jovi at the top of his lungs. After a minute or two of your intimidating glares (and Dean's voice practically losing itself) he turned it back down and cleared his throat.

When the song ended he grinned innocently at you, "So, (y/n)...you aren't...mad or anything, right?"

You avoided his eyes so that you wouldn't give into his smile, "Nah."

He sighed deeply, "I'm gonna pay for that later, right?"

"Maybe."

A voice piped up from the back seat, "You know, I'd appreciate  _one_ ride where you guys didn't bicker like an old married couple."

"Quiet, Sammy." You and Dean commanded in unison.


End file.
